Meu Naruto
by Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy
Summary: Yaoi. SasuNaru. Fic com a musica Eu vou seguir, da Marina Elali. primeira fic de naruto...


Naruto não me pertence.

Primeira fic de SasuNaru, então peço que sejam pacientes 

To precisando de beta para minha outra fic q estou fazendo de Naruto... se alguem se interessar... "

Boa leitura...

**SxN**

_**Eu sei,  
Que os sonhos são pra sempre.  
Eu sei,  
Aqui no coração...  
Eu vou ser mais do que eu sou  
Pra cumprir as promessas que eu fiz  
Porque eu sei que é assim  
Que os meus sonhos dependem de mim**_

_Sonhos: doce ilusão ou cruel realidade? Já não sei quanto tempo faz que meu sonho de ser Hokage deixou de existir. Que meu sonho apenas é te ver sorrindo por mim, só por mim. Meu sonho é que volte, meu sonho é que me ame._

_Sei que é impossível você me amar da maneira que eu desejo que me ame, da maneira que eu te amo. Afinal você é um Uchiha e tem que reconstruir seu clã. Tenho que ser forte para enfrentar a cruel realidade que meus sonhos teimam em fazer disso uma doce ilusão. _

_Não posso sucumbir. Eu prometi. Seguirei sempre em frente apenas sabendo que está feliz, que continua sendo meu amigo, meu eterno rival._

_Serei mais forte que nós dois, serei mais forte que posso ser, meu sonho não me deixará ser menos do que sou, para te proteger, meu amor, de você, de mim, de qualquer pessoa que pense em te ferir, seja qual forma for. Serei seu anjo guardião._

_Mas..._

_Bem que poderia não ser verdade, né?... Que minha ilusão virasse doce realidade... Ah Naruto seu Baka! Aff! _

_Sabe, seguirei sempre te amando, não importa se esteja com outra pessoa. Meu coração será eterno seu._

_Cadê você maldito Uchiha? Já não conseguiu sua vingança? Então... Volte. Não precisa vergonha. Apenas volte, teme. Apenas volte para os seus... _

_Apenas volte para mim... _

**SxN**

_**Eu vou tentar, sempre  
E acreditar que sou capaz  
De levantar uma vez mais.  
Eu vou seguir, sempre  
Saber que ao menos eu tentei  
E vou tentar mais uma vez  
Eu vou seguir...**_

_Naruto. Ouço seu sussurro ao vento me pedindo para voltar. Naruto, único que não me abandonou e nunca desistiu de mim. Naruto... Que saudades. Mas como voltar? Como te olhar, depois de tudo? Como posso querer dizer a você que te amo, depois da minha traição? Posso até te ouvir resmungando meu nome seguido por um teme e um baka. Que é só preciso voltar e tudo vai se encaixar. _

_Eterno otimista. _

_Não posso ficar pensando que no que fazer. Meu coração não suporta. Não suporta saber que não poderei ter você, que meu clã e charigan é prioridade e não podem morrer? A quem eu quero enganar com isso? Minhas emoções e sentimentos antes bem guardados, hoje afloram em meus olhos como lágrimas._

_Só de pensar em tocar em qualquer outra pessoa que não seja em meu loirinho, tremo em repulsa e negação. Não posso seque imaginar outra pessoa tocando meu Naruto, inadmissível. Não permitirei._

_Não permitirei? Mas não estou ao lado dele agora. De quem é a culpa. Sua Uchiha baka! Tenho que voltar. Quero voltar. Quero corrigir meus erros ou ao menos tentar. Levantarei dessa depressão e inércia que estou e voltarei. Por ele e para ele. Mesmo que seja pra vê-lo casar com Sakura, ou Hinata. Mesmo que seja para vê-lo feliz longe dos meus braços. _

_Preciso dessa segunda chance. Quero e preciso de você, do seu sorriso, alegria, otimismo... _

_Quero e preciso do seu amor..._

_Naruto..._

**SxN**

_**Não sei,  
Se os dias são pra sempre.  
Guardei,  
Você no coração...  
Eu vou correndo atrás,  
Aprendi que nunca é demais  
Vale a pena insistir  
Minha guerra é encontrar minha paz...**_

_É incrível que por mais seguros que estejamos de nossas convicções, mais ela tenta nos trair tão covardemente. Ao primeiro sorriso teu e no calor dos seus braços. Sasuke. Meu coração quase parou. Maldito traidor que pulsa dentro de mim. _

_Vejo-te belo, forte, másculo e... Arrependido. Muitos estão a sua volta feliz com teu retorno, mas seus olhos encontraram os meus e os prender nesse olhar. Nada importava a não ser você que voltou pra mim._

_Meu coração falhou uma batida. Estás caminhando em minha direção. Chegou perto. Não sustento mais seu olhar. Não sem me trair. Trair meus sentimentos. Escuto meu nome sussurrado por teus lábios e então seus braços ao meu redor. _

_Seu calor, seu cheiro, seu abraço. Que saudades disso. Teme! Porque demorou tanto..._

- Me perdoa, Naruto? - _perdoar? Aperto ele com força_

- Não importa. Nada mais. Apenas que você voltou para nós, para mim. É o suficiente. Nunca precisou disso, eu sempre soube quem foi e quem é Sasuke Uchiha. Sabia que voltaria...

- Naruto eu...

- Não fale teme. – _olho pra ele divertido - _Bem vindo de volta.

**SxN**

_Não resisti. Não pude. Ah, mas não me arrependo. Beijar aqueles lábios rosados foi a melhor coisa que eu já provei na vida. Tem sabor de... Naruto!_

_O segurei forte pela nuca e pela cintura aproximando ele de mim. Para minha felicidade sinto suas mãos de encontro com meu pescoço correspondendo ao beijo._

_Nada mais existe a não ser esse momento. Céus! Como esperei por isso. Como é bom beijá-lo. Separo para respirar. _

- S-sasuke o-o que... – _coloco um dedo em seus lábios –_

- Não fale, dobe. Apenas sinta - _volto a beijá-lo com paixão._

- Te amo, Naruto. Obrigado por nunca desistir de mim. Será... Será que pode me dar uma chance? Será que poderia considerar em viver comigo? 

- Ah Teme baka! – _ele sorri, seus olhos tem lágrimas fazendo-os ficar ainda mais azul. Lindo! - _Te amo também e nada me faria mais feliz que viverão seu lado, Sasuke. - _vejo uma sombra passar por seus olhos – _mas e seu clã? 

- Hn! Nada nesse mundo pra mim é mais importante que você, que nós dois. Sempre, nunca duvide disso, ouviu?

- Hai - _e silencio-o com outro beijo apaixonado._

_Todos estavam abismados, mas não importa. Quero apenas viver. Verdadeiramente e com Naruto. _

_Creio que não será fácil, mas se ele estiver comigo. Nada poderá me impedir. _

_Te amo para todo o sempre _

_Meu Naruto!_

**SxN**

**Ai está gostaram? **

**Sim? Não?**

**AFFF me mande uma **review. "

Abraços, ótima semana a todos .

Ah é...estou precisando de uma beta para uma outra fic q estou fazendo... Se alguém se interessar me escrevam. 

arigato


End file.
